You Can't Always Get What You Want
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Scott Hall falls for the woman he could never have *~*FINALLY UPDATED*~*
1. Isn't Love Grand?

Candice walked down the hallway of the arena with a look of determination. She knew that once she went out to that ring, the crowd would go wild, as always. She knew that being a McMahon was hard work, especially because everyone thinks that you will sooner or later screw someone over. She wasn't the type to do that though. So it was really hard to keep her fans, but not the male ones, they just looked at her like they look at all the other female superstars.. like they were there just to be their eye candy. Candice was the type who was nice to everyone.. well.. almost everyone.

"Hey there baby." a familiar voice said. She turned around, "what do you want Scott?" she asked him. "I want you, of course." he smiled at her. Scott Hall was just another man who looked at her like she was his. She got use to men like him, and she knew ways to blow them off. "Well, you can't always get what you want." she said smartly. "Oooh, ouch, that just hurt" He said with his hand on his heart like it had just been torn out by her. "Look, I just got done talking to your father and he wants you to join NWO." he smirked. "Well, I'm not interested, I love my father and I respect him, but there is no chance in hell I would ever join a group of assholes like you" they face to face when she began to glare at him. He just smiled at her and thought that she was just playing hard to get. 

"alright baby, if you don't want to join NWO, then you'll just have to stay out of our way then." he said as he walked off. 

She watched him walk away and as she did she remembered what it was like when she was 18 and with the heartbreak kid, Shawn Michaels. How he would make her feel, the way she felt about him, and the way that Scott Hall a.k.a. Razor Ramond would still make passes at her and Shawn wouldn't do anything about it. Because they were friends, Bro's, whatever the hell they called themselves. She wished that her father never brought the NWO into this business. It just meant more trouble for this company. 

__

she's my cherry pie,

cool drink of water, 

such a great surprise, 

tastes so good makes a grown man cry, 

sweet cherry pie

Her music blared over the arena. She chose that music when she was with Shawn, and he told her that it was the perfect theme song for her so she decided that it would be different from other superstars and she has kept it that way since.

__

she's my cherry pie

put a smile to your face,

ten miles wide,

looks so good makes a grown man cry-

sweet cherry pie

She entered the ring with a microphone. She waved to all of her friends and blew kisses to the guys. Tonight she would have her women's title match against Jazz. She raised the microphone to her shiny pink lips. 

"Jazz, tonight I will win that women's title. Because I am a McMahon, and McMahon's always get what they want." 

She walks around in the ring and leans against the ropes. 

"you know, Scott Hall approached me today." (fans boo)

"and do you know what he said to me?" she began.

"well, first of all he made a pass at me, and then he asked me to join NWO......." (fans boo even louder) "and I think you know what I thought of that invitation..." she smiled at the fans. "I thought that he should just shove that invitation up his and the rest of the NWO's ass!" she laughed a little. 

NWO's music hit as the 3 of them walked out to the ring. Some of the crowd boo's and some cheer. As they entered the ring Scott Hall looked Candice up and down. She was a beautiful woman. She has long blonde hair, about down to her waist, with sky blue eyes, perfect pink lips, long legs... oh how he admired her body, it was so perfect in every way. She looks like such a tease the way she dressed today. She had on a leather miniskirt and a playboy bunny tank top that exposed a little cleavage and her belly button w/ knee high leather boots. 

She glared at Scott Hall and at all the other members of NWO. Hogan took her microphone away from her & began to speak. "You know what Candice.. for a McMahon you sure don't act grateful toward an invitation to be in group with people would take care of you and make sure that you get to the top. And dissing on my Bro Scott Hall here (Scott hall stands next to him as they all crowd around Candice) is not what you should be doing. He likes you, and you turned him down." he said. He then handed the microphone to Scott Hall and he began to speak, "look, sweetheart, (touches her hair) if you are in NWO, then I will assure you that you will be in good hands." (he touches her cheek.)

She turned her head off to the side. She looked at the crowd as they began cheering, Just say no! over and over again. She turned toward them and smiled, then she slapped Scott Hall and attempted to run out of the ring, but Kevin Nash grabbed her around her waist as he and Hogan grabbed her by each of her arms. Scott Hall touched the cheek where she had slapped him, he went face to face with her and forced himself on her into a kiss. He held her against him as Hogan and Nash let go. He dropped her to the floor as he and the rest of NWO left. She wiped her mouth off and got up. 

*~*later on in her father's locker room*~*

"Dad, you have to do something about this! They just violated me! They held me down until Scott Hall got his greasy hands all over me! Ew!" she yelled. "Look, I'll talk to him, but I'm sure that he did that just because he likes you." he said calmly. "Well no shit dad, of course he likes me and that disgusts me! I have no interest in him at all!" she yelled again. She was almost in tears. Vince hugged his daughter. "Dad, I'm 24, and just because I'm not married or have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I don't want one, its just that I'm more careful now because of all the relationships I've been through." she cried. Vince heard a knock on his door. "come in!" he yelled. Scott Hall walked in. Vince let go of his daughter and then walked up to Scott Hall. "What the hell do you think your doing? If my daughter doesn't have an interest in you, then so be it, but to force yourself all over her, that's just cruel!" he yelled. "Candice, can you step outside for a moment?" he asked her. She wiped off her tears and then left. She knew the real reason why she was crying, but she didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't know how to tell him the real reason why. 

*~*later on during her match*~*

Jazz knocked out Candice, she was unconscious and unable to move, then Scott Hall and Kevin Nash went out to the ring. Kevin Nash distracted the referee as Scott Hall did his finishing move on Jazz. He pulled Candice over Jazz for the pin and quickly went outside of the ring. Nash got off the top ropes. The ref counted, 1--2--3! Candice's music hit and Scott Hall and Kevin Nash helped her up. Hall carried her back to the NWO locker room, she was still unconscious. She finally woke up and saw someone holding an ice pack on her head. She removed his hand and then sat up. She felt her head and then looked up at the mysterious figure. "Scott... what the-" 

"you got knocked out by Jazz, so Nash and I went out to help you; so now your the WWF Women's Champion." he said happily. "so.. you carried me to the NWO locker room?" she asked. "Well, yeah." he said. "I can't be seen in this locker room, now everyone probably thinks that I am in NWO! I would never want to be in this lowlife group! I hate all of you!" she yelled. "I'm getting the hell out of her before my reputation gets even worse." she said as she walked out of their locker room. "all I needed was a thank you." he mumbled.

What do you think? I know its a little corny, but I needed to have him fall for someone, and it might as well be a McMahon, Please R&R! If you want to see a part 2 then please let me know!


	2. She's a McMahon Damn you!

after Candice had stormed out of the NWO locker room everyone was giving her a look of distain. Like she was actually with Scott Hall. She glared at all of them as she walked by, she hated being so sweet to everyone that right now it was just making her sick. She continued to wander down the halls until she ran into Jericho. "hey there Candy, how's it goin?" he asked her. "horrible Chris, just horrible!" she said. "Why is that? Could it be because you like someone from NWO and the fans probably hate you now or is it because your now known as a slut?" he said. She stormed off in tears. She knew that Jericho was just trying to make her feel bad, and the sad thing is, it was working. 

Her cell phone rang and she quickly answered it, "hello?" she said. "hello Candice" he father said. "I saw what happened in the match between you and Jazz, you need to thank Hall and Nash for saving you for me." "All I've been hearing now is that your with Scott Hall and I think that is great news, you shouldn't care what the fans think, because the fans, they don't know the difference between right and wrong." he said. 

"I have to go now" she said before she hung up. Scott Hall saw her in the hallway, he walked up to her and said, "look, I know that you hate me right now, but.." 

She turned around quickly. "Look, I didn't mean what I said, I was just afraid of losing all of my fans." she said. "I respect you, I really do, and I admire what you have done in this business a while back, but I didn't want people thinking that we are together........." she said. "Why not?" he asked. "Because we're not!" she shouted. He thought for a minute. "Well, If they think that we are together, then how about we really give them something to talk about." he said with a smile. The camera men walked by and as they saw them talking they began recording. Hall tucked a part of her hair behind her ear and the kissed her deeply. She didn't really mind as much. Since after all... everyone already does think that they are together.


	3. The Big Q

They kissed for a while until someone had tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and saw her brother, Shane standing there. "what the hell is going on?" he demanded an answer from his "baby" sis. She looked at Scott, then back at Shane. She turned around and slapped Scott then yelled, "how dare you kiss me you disgusting piece of trash!" then stormed off. "What the hell is up w/you man? Why are you making the moves on my baby sister?" Shane wondered. "You know what Shane? I'm starting to wonder the same thing" he said as he walked off. Tonight he would face Stone Cold, he had enough problems to be worrying about the gorgeous, young, and beautiful McMahon known as Candice. 

*~*later, during the match*~*

Scott had the win over Austin, but then the camera's zoomed in on Candice, she was watching the match backstage until a dark figure was shown standing behind her. It was Buh Buh Ray Dudely, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. Suddenly Dvon came out of what seemed like nowhere and they grabbed Candice. She screamed over and over again thinking that someone would hear her. Scott looked over at Austin, he was still laying on the ground. He could get the win, but he had to save Candice, a big part of him felt that he had to do it. He quickly ran backstage and attacked D-von and BBR Dudley. 

They dropped Candice on the ground and D-Von made a run for it as the rest of the new world order came to help her. BBR Dudley was knocked out; Scott helped Candice up. She gave him a weird look like he was crazy. "Why did you help me?" she asked. "Because Candice, I don't care if you're a McMahon or not, and I don't care how many times you slap me, (pauses for a sec) I love you" he said. She looked shocked. "but, how.." she began. "I can imagine the rest of my life with you, and I've never been able to do that w/anyone before. I care about you, and I want to be with you.." he said. "Scott, I don't think"

"Look, you can't tell me that you don't feel the same way, I saw the way you looked at me after you had slapped me, you wished that you didn't have to do it, but you did, and that's why you looked upset." He smirked a bit. "I Love you. And if you can't handle that, then I don't know what else I can say to make you change your mind" 

"I was just going to say that I don't think my brother would approve, but screw him, I don't care about what people think of me anymore." She smiled.

She walked up to him and they kissed for a long time, he will never have to worry about her running off, or hurting him ever again, because this time, she was dead serious, no one would ever interfere in their relationship, she knows that she can still be popular with the fans & still be w/Scott. 

He held her tightly as Hogan and Nash felt that they were going to hurl, but a part of them felt happy for him now that he has found true love.

"Will you marry me?" Scott asked.

She looked at him for a brief second and then said, 

"yes" as they continued to kiss all through out the day. Then later on they would celebrate their love for each other in his locker room. 

They both knew that true love doesn't happen every day, and when it comes, you hold onto it for the rest of your life. 


End file.
